


[Podfic] Mutual Aid by regencysnuffboxes

by CompassRose



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anarchy, Antifa AU, Blood and Violence, Communism, Comrade Crowley, Crowley's sad confused noises, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Music & special effects, Nazis, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Police Brutality, Very Dramatic Readings, drug mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 20:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose
Summary: "Let's at least get you cleaned up and out of those clothes so you don’t look completely suspicious. Three arrows and a black and red flag patch on your jacket? Really, my dear."Ezra Fell is running a struggling radical bookshop in a rapidly gentrifying Soho. Crowley is a member of an anarchist group fighting the rising tide of fascism in their corner of the world. When Crowley is injured by skinheads at a protest gone horribly wrong, Ezra takes him in and hides him from police. When Crowley learns the bookshop is about to be sold to developers, he and Ezra hatch a plan to save it and learn the power of solidarity, mutual aid, and love while living under late capitalism.100% based on the Comrade Crowley meme [the author] forced on the whole of Tumblr.





	[Podfic] Mutual Aid by regencysnuffboxes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mutual Aid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591985) by [malicegeres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malicegeres/pseuds/malicegeres). 

> I didn't, for obvious reasons, read the last chapter, but you should; regencysnuffboxes has provided an extensive set of references, further reading and links for all your anarcho-communist needs, plus a glossary, _plus_ a recipe for cheese blintzes, because the people's liberation must be nourished. All my gratitude goes out to them for that glorious tag "podfic welcome". My Labour Day weekend was well spent in making this for you.

** **

art by compassrose  
intro music and chapter breaks: Billy Bragg's **The World Turned Upside Down,** shared (astonishingly enough) under a Creative Commons Attribution Non-Commercial Share Alike 4.0 International Licence at [The Digger Archive.](http://www.diggers.org)  
outro music: **Nazi Punks Fuck Off** by the Dead Kennedys, from a live performance at The Lawrence Opera found at [Archive.org](https://archive.org) and probably _not_ technically wide open for use, but hey, punk.

Listen or download here:  
** [Mutual Aid: a podfic by compassrose](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1KYR9GDBrtKCq17CYAbdEYuj6CFc7rM0d) (Google Drive) **

****

****


End file.
